


Yet Another Cheesy Love Story

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst/Comfort, Anxiety, College, Crying, Falling In Love, Freshman!Michael, Geoff Trying to Get some, M/M, Making Out, Michael loves Ryan, Roomates, Rutting, Sexy Times, Staying up late to study, abused!michael, cute freshmen, freshman, freshman!Ryan, handjobs, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated his childhood. Neglected and abused by his parents, he finally moved out and tried to make something of himself to go to the University of Texas. He isn't in the brightest of moods for it, but then he finally catches and eye and actually meets his new roommate, James Ryan Haywood. He sounds like a geek.</p><p>But then he realizes he is the man of his dreams - the one to save him from his past.</p><p>Together, they will embark on the new wonders of what this new college world has to offer for them and meet some friends and maybe even new loves along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of All People, Why the Roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this except that I, too, will be starting college and I'm hella nervous for it. I hope you enjoy all the angst, smut, and comfort, and the experiences that I will endure during college :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Ryan is a theater major. Geoff is a music major. Michael is undetermined. Gavin is a film major.**
> 
>  
> 
> The only reason this has an explict rating right now is because of the wet dream. But trust me. All the smut coming your way.
> 
> You have an idea for this fic or any other fics of mine? Or just have an idea to tell me because it's so delicious? [Click here and tell me~](chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 

 

Only two minutes later after stepping into the Office of Admissions, and Michael knew he would already hate it here. The students and even the people at the desk told him the short and blunt story of how he didn’t belong here, even if it wasn’t verbal. The kids were too bright in both ways – their looks and smarts, the way they conversed and talked and socialized with each other. It wasn’t his scene and he huffed, picking back up the huge bag that he had whenever the RA gave him the key to his room. Her smile was way too cheery for his liking, but he managed to return a halfhearted one.

 

“Here’s your key, Mr. Jones! Welcome to Shwarts Hall! If you ever have a problem or a question, please come and see me. I’ll be more than happy to help you out.”

 

“Thanks, Miss…” he raised a brow, trying to guess the RA’s name.

 

“Barbara Dunkleman,” the blond winked. “But you can just call me Barb. Everyone does.”

 

“Thank you, Barb,” Michael stole the key and slid the metal ring on his finger. He grabbed heavy bags that contained everything that he owned and he headed for the stairs, careful to not give away the fact that he was hiding a case of beer or two in one of the cases.

 

He was planning on never going back home. It would spare both him and his parents the pain and suffering. He was so glad to finally get away from them – away from all of the fights and empty nights where sometimes he wouldn’t even have a bite to eat because they wouldn’t come home. There was no regret coming here except for the fact that he would be so deep in debt that he would be paying it for the rest of his life with no questions asked. His plan for the future, he still had no clue, but he knew that this would be the first step towards a better life. Hopefully.

 

He was on the second floor, rooming with a kid named “James Haywood”. To Michael, he sounded like a nerd that would probably be up late studying for a test that wouldn’t even happen until a month later. Michael absolutely loathed the fact that he couldn’t have a room to himself, but he should’ve known better. It would be rare if he had a room to himself unless he was coming in a little later, perhaps during the spring semester when everyone was already settled in, but he would be damned if he had to spend another night back at his house.

 

On the second floor, it was much quieter with the exception of a slow conversation happening between two guys in front of their dorm. It seemed empty, almost, but it would probably get better as the day progressed. Michael was on the far end of the hall and from the suitcases and bags that were already sprawled out on the floor in front of their door. “Great,” Michael muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. He really hoped to have some time for himself before Haywood would show up, but apparently he didn’t come early enough. The fucker probably already picked the side of the room, the bed, and everything. Michael gave a harsh, audible sigh when he reached the room, throwing the bags into the opened door. Even though he knew that the room was already occupied, the clearing of the roommate’s throat startled him.

 

“Hello,” the other said, looked up past glasses. Michael took one look at him and froze, totally not expecting the built, handsome guy in a black tee and jeans sitting on one of the beds. He had sparkling blue eyes and a faded tinge of golden locks in his hair that seemed like he had suffered some sun damage or overuse of cosmetics. His tone rung _low_ – so low that it shook Michael and actually made him hesitate with a response.

 

“Hey,” Michael replied, kicking the bags out of the doorway. For the first time in his life, he felt _rude_ and he picked them up with the largest lack of grace that he had, suddenly feeling so self-conscious about every move he made. There was something about this guy that made him feel _intimidated_ and Michael guessed that maybe it was his voice. The tenor pitch was an awakening call, for certain.

 

“I’m assuming you’re Michael,” the roommate started with a warm smile. He stuck out his palm, offering it to be taken and shook. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m James, but I prefer Ryan.”

 

Michael looked at the hand in question before finally taking it firmly and shaking it. He held back a wince when Haywood gripped onto it _tight_ and practically jerked his hand all around. Michael knew then and there that not only did Haywood look solid, he was also very strong. “Hi, yeah,” Michael tried to speak and rubbed his fingers together to gain the life back in them before he continued. “I’m Michael. Don’t really have any nicknames. Don’t want them either.”

 

“I understand,” Ryan grinned. He gave a look at Michael and noticed that his head hung down, trying to focus on the bags that he had. “Lots of baggage. Do you need help with that?”

 

Michael wanted to snap – _no_. He hesitated and bit his lip so hard that he swore he could’ve chomped it off if he really wanted to. A second later and he redirected his attention back on Haywood, keeping his cool long enough to answer a small, “no thanks; I have it.”

 

“Alright,” Ryan said with a cheerful skip in his voice that made Michael wince in anger. “Whatever bed you want, you can have it. I don’t have a sleeping preference. It’s difficult enough as it is.” Ryan went outside for a bit to grab the suitcases that laid out there before coming back in. He could see it in Michael’s eyes, how uncomfortable he was. The room was getting a bit crowded already and Ryan trying to get out of the way as best as he could as Michael began to rip apart his things, stringing out clothes and supplies out of his bags and tossing them to the side. He felt awkward and didn’t know what to do except to do the same thing and begin to unpack.

 

It was a few minutes later as they set up some things around the room. Ryan was kind enough to be the provider of small T.V monitor that allowed Michael to plug his Xbox up to. The slightly younger Lad explained in small words that he was going to go buy a T.V when he got here, but Ryan replied that he was happy to let Michael use his for games.

 

Ryan grabbed the bed near the window while Michael was adjacent to the door, facing the wall where the T.V was. It was nothing more than a couple of blankets, a single sheet and one pillow. It was small and limited, but it was theirs and they agreed that this was their new home for now. The talk was very little – in fact there was barely any word exchanged at all, especially after all of the rearranging and the settling in was done. Michael sat in triumph on the bed, plopping downward in a heap.

 

And that’s when it started.

 

“So, where are you from?” Ryan asked, pinning up a calendar on the side of his wall. The voice caught him off guard, almost forgetting that his roommate could even speak let alone have such an attention-grasping tone like he did. It sounded like rolling thunder – impactful, but relaxing. Despite all of that, Michael groaned silently, hoping that the peace and quiet would have continued, but he didn’t want to be an asshole over it. He gave the roommate a surprised look. The personal question shouldn’t have taken him like it did, but he remembered that he didn’t necessarily have to start talking about his life, just where he lived.

 

“Jersey. Lived somewhere in the city, but it wasn’t too big. What about you?”

 

“Georgia.” Ryan plopped down on his bed and laid down. “A quiet town – it was rural, actually. Surrounded by crops and farms. A place like this is completely new to me. Parents were divorced, but I was okay with it because I was really too young to remember my dad. Thespian kid, shockingly,” he chuckled.

 

“Theater geek, huh?” Michael sneered and grabbed a seat on his own bed. “Shakespeare and shit like that.”

 

“Shakespeare isn’t the only playwright, Michael,” Ryan winked. “But yeah. I’ve always loved to act. It’s my forte without a doubt, and it’s my major.”

 

Michael nodded and rolled his shoulders to loosen up some tense muscles. He didn’t know what to say, especially about himself; he didn’t know if he was supposed to start talking about his own home life, what his own “forte” was if he even had it, or just listen to Ryan drone on about his and just be there for those confirming and understanding nods. Ryan continued to mutter about the plays he’s been in, what inspired him in the first place, and then some hard, hot labor that he had to deal with on a farm during the summers to make some money and the younger Lad could just picture it in his head.

 

A bright, blond, built man with strong, broad arms and a chiseled chin. He would be wearing his hair loose, free, and messy in a baseball cap to protect his face. His sleeves would be rolled up and folded in on the shirt, or perhaps the shirt wouldn’t even be there at all. Only raises and dips of biceps, triceps, and maybe even a faint sight of abs coated with a very thin layer of glistening sweat would be shown and in all honesty, Michael pretty much lost all the rest that Ryan was telling him.

 

“And what about you?” Ryan asked, folding back his hands and placing them comfortably behind his head. That’s when Michael realized he was staring and he tried to convince himself to snap back into reality before Ryan could figure out he wasn’t paying attention, but rather daydreaming.

 

On another note, Michael was completely shocked that he suddenly thought of his roommate like that and he gulped deeply.

 

“Eh…just city slicker, I guess,” he frowned, recalling the screeches of traffic during those awful nights. The only comfort that it provided was the help to drown out the sounds of his parents fighting with each other and the sound of shattering objects that would be thrown against his wall. “Home life wasn’t that great. Parents weren’t divorced; they decided to stay together for the kid – or whatever the fuck they told me when I was 15,” Michael sighed, looking down at his shoes before kicking them off and finally laying on the bed fully. “Never wanted to come home because they were always fucking hammered and ready with the whip ready to beat my ass for just taking the wrong stop forward. Pretty much, it sucked. Never got into extracurricular and sports. I’m surprised I even got accepted here. I don’t even have a fucking major, really.”

 

The look on Ryan’s face in reaction was painful and Michael gritted his teeth, knowing that he probably said all of the wrong things. His heart dropped and his fingers gripped the sheets tight in nervousness.

 

“I’m sorry, Michael…” Ryan had his lips pursed and it looked like he was preparing to stand up, but Michael quickly answered with a, “It’s fine,” with a lowered head.

 

“I’m out of that shithole now, so please don’t feel bad.”

 

“But I do,” Ryan frowned.  “Is that why you’re so reserved?”

 

Michael froze, feeling a flicker of embarrassment run through him. He felt like he was caught red handed and he cursed himself for letting his roommate get to him like this. “Maybe,” he answered with a shrug. “Who knows anymore?”

 

There was a moment of silence between the both of them, the only sounds being made was the faint squeaking of the bed as Ryan kicked his feet in thought. The younger Lad felt bad, biting his lip from how tense he felt of the confession. Ever second was agonizingly awkward, and that is not how he wanted to feel right now with Ryan. At first he was sure that he would hate it here, but after seeing and meeting Ryan, it just wanted it to stay. The dude was actually nice to him and seemed to glow. It was such a cliché and dumb way to think, but Michael couldn’t help the flutter in his heart when Ryan finally took a step forward towards him and actually grazed a hand over his shoulder.

 

“You wanna go out for some pizza? My treat.”

 

“I don’t want you to think I’m a little boy that needs comfort,” Michael answered, but sat up anyway, smiling at the idea of pizza. “But, what the Hell? I could use a bite.”

 

~*~

 

 

“Mom didn’t know what to think of me when I came out, too,” Ryan admitted, taking a sip out of his Diet Coke. Michael pursed his lips in surprise, eyes growing a bit wide as Ryan added that.

 

“So,” the younger Lad laughed. “You’re gay, too?”

 

“I believe love is love,” Ryan winked. “I told her that and she was shocked for a while, but finally was accepting. I didn’t have many lovers though,” he shrugged.

 

Michael squirmed around in his seat, snatching another piece of pepperoni pizza and chewing it. His chest felt light and he tried to hide his smile past his eating and he managed to nod in agreement. “Same here,” he said with his mouth full. “I guess I’m not a hunk magnet like I thought I was.”

 

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that,” Ryan smiled. “I’m not either, apparently.” He reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet and thumbed around for a tip and Michael then realized that his was probably the first ‘date’ he’s ever been on in his entire life. He said a silent “thank you”, but didn’t know if Ryan heard him or not.

 

 

~*~

 

 

The first night was fairly decent. At around 11 PM, everything seemed to slow down. Michael was playing his last round of Grifball on Halo 4 while Ryan just sat and watch, mostly reading out of a script made by some unknown playwright, not even touching the pizza that he warmed up to eat before bed. Michael tried to keep his raging cursing to a minimum, especially when losing the ball and always getting pummeled by those power hammers, especially since it looked as if Ryan was studying. Soon, however, Ryan told him that he didn’t care.

 

Michael actually felt comfortable here, despite all odds. It was much better than his life at home, especially with the fact that he was actually taken out for pizza – something no one ever did for him before; there was no drunken fights thus far unless if you were counting some of the stupid frat wannabes that had probably one beer too many in the dorm, and there was no angry screaming.

 

The city was still in a faded buzz, but it was everything that Michael was used to. It reminded him of home, yet it was nothing like it. He liked the peace, mostly and when he looked up at Ryan who just scanning sleepily over the script, he couldn’t help but smile. He tried to hide it, especially since he convinced himself that he was absolutely going to hate it here, but it still came out in a bright beam with maybe a silent giggle to accompany it.

 

“What are you laughing at?” the older asked with a slight yawn. “Finally got a goal yet?”

 

He’d been caught and Michael’s face immediately went straight again. He tried to focus on the T.V, and he gave a shrug. “Yeah, but I was laughing at the fuckers upstairs.”

 

“Yeah, hope they won’t keep us up,” Ryan closed the script and sat it on the desk. Ryan checked the time on his watch and Michael went back ahead to his next match. “It’s only 11:22?”

 

“Yeah, early, isn’t it?”

 

“Slow night,” Ryan muttered and pulled out his phone to check his schedule for this upcoming week. “Gotta prepare for Monday, though. First day is always the hardest. What classes do you have?”

 

Michael hesitated and shrugged. “The basics.”

 

“Don’t know what your major is yet, do you?” Ryan had that playful, comforting tone that Michael convinced himself to not fall for.

  
“Don’t really want to talk about it,” he sounded crushed.

 

“Fair enough,” and it was left after that. Ryan laid on the bed and started to fiddle with his phone. Michael focused on the game, but after yet another loss by his team, he finally put the controller down to reach into his bag. It was just habit: grab a beer, lay on the bed, and watch a couple of shows on Netflix. As soon as the glass of beer bottles clanked in his bag is when he got Ryan’s attention. “What are you doing?”

 

“Do you wanna drink?” the curly haired Lad asked, pulling out a bottle of Bud Lite and twirling it around in his hand. “I think one ought to do me for tonight if you’re game.”

 

Ryan gave Michael a stone cold look before it melted into a sarcastic smile. He chuckled while shaking his head. “No, thank you. I don’t drink. Please, by all means though, you’re free to go ahead,” he gave a little inviting gesture with his hand and Michael pursed his lips. “Just keep the doors locked. I don’t want the RA coming in here unannounced.”

 

Michael nodded slightly, feeling more awkward than ever before. _I offer him a drink and he doesn’t even take it. Now how am I supposed to make up for lunch?_ He brushed it off and grabbed his shirt to help him open up the bottle with his hand and put on a movie at a low volume.

 

~*~

 

 

Michael woke up and gasped when he saw a figure sitting in the chair. He couldn’t see because not only was it dark, but his glasses weren’t on and he began to frantically search to find them.

 

“Michael? Michael, it’s okay,” that low tenor started sleepily. “It’s just me.”

 

The younger Lad groaned and cursed. “Almost gave me a fucking heart attack,” he huffed as he heard Ryan’s chuckle and grabbed his phone to look at the time. “Why the Hell are you up at 3 am?” He hissed, making sure to keep his voice low. He had an awful headache and realized that he didn’t have much sleep to recover from any hangover – in fact, it felt like it was at its peak.

 

“Ah,” Ryan tossed his head towards the window and Michael directed his attention to the direction. “Traffic. Noisy. Not used to that back home.”

 

Michael nodded in understanding and laid back down, trying to keep his eyes on the ceiling, but for some reason they would always trail back down to the roommate. The room slightly lit up, Ryan’s only being visible because of the light from his phone and the younger Lad took the time to get down some features that the other had. He had a very chiseled face, some scruff showing a very light beard, wavy hair that flowed evenly. Michael sighed from the fact that he found his roommate to be very charming, and he darted his eyes down just in case if the other were to pick his up to look back.

 

“You okay?”

 

Michael’s heart seemed to drop to his gut when he heard Ryan asked that and he was afraid to look back up. He gave a nervous shake, finally murmuring, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Good,” Ryan got up from the chair, pacing a bit before heading back into his bed. “I’ll try to get some shut eye. See you in the morning.”

 

Michael gave a small nod, turning back over on the bed and faced the wall. He could hear Ryan shuffling into his bed and closed his eyes to snag another couple of hours’ worth of sleep.

 

 

~*~

 

 

_His lips were soft and Michael clung to them mindlessly. His fingers laced through thin locks of the smooth, light hair and he tightened his fingers. They both made a harmony of moans and noises, the older having a knee in between Michael’s legs to accommodate for some much needed friction. The paler Lad couldn’t have felt happier, sliding his tongue freely and letting it dance with the other. He tasted like butterscotch and Michael adored it. That lovely face, that beautiful voice, the way he carried himself – Ryan was perfect. He actually seemed to care about him when no one else did and the way he held him before they started to kiss made Michael’s heart completely melt._

_They parted for air, Michael wasting no time to leave a random, jumbled pattern of kisses all over Ryan’s neck and throat, adoring the layer of heat that came off from him in the middle of the excitement._  


_“God, I love you,” he panted, grinding his knee against Michael’s groin. The younger Lad whimpered, rocking his hips in need._

_“You know I love you more,” Michael sneered, snatching another kiss before he tried to undo Ryan’s pants, but he felt a strong, thick hand stop him._

_“Tonight,” the older purred, rubbing his nose against Michael’s and ending it with a soft kiss. “I want this to be your night.” He playfully smacked Michael’s hand away before taking his own and trying to undo the tight jeans that the Lad wore. Michael could feel his face light up with a heavy blush, whimpering at how strong Ryan’s fingers were when popping open Michael’s pants. He was taken by storm, shuddering as Ryan took control and his pants came sliding off with only little resistance. Michael wrapped his arms around the older once more, kissing him as fingers trailed against creamy, exposed thighs and teasingly close to massaging his achingly hard cock._

_Michael was slightly embarrassed after realizing how hard he really was, but when Ryan purred and finally wrapped a hand around it, he didn’t care anymore. “O-oh yes,” he whimpered, allowing Ryan to turn him over, him coming on top of him and adorning his throat with kisses and even small little bites. He continued to litter the kisses downward in a line, making every nerve in Michael’s body come alive as he anticipated each kiss closer to his length. It twitched and ached with want, and the younger Lad tried to relax and enjoy what his lover was about to do with him._

_“So close; c-come on sweetheart, don’t be a fucking tease –”_

_Ryan chuckled. “Oh, Michael...” he poked out his tongue and ran it against the leaking slit of the cockhead. Michael shouldn’t have moaned as loudly as he did, kicking his legs and aimlessly trying to fuck up into those soft, warm lips, but he did. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he possibly could and lose himself with Ryan Haywood. A wet, warm tongue slid against the heated skin, mouth finally enveloping his cock fully and Michael arched his back, squealing lightly._

_“I-I love you,” he admitted in a pitiful voice, fingers trailing down to rub at Ryan’s hair. “You mean everything…”_

*

 

 

Michael woke up with embarrassment, running a shameful hand over his hard cock that was uselessly held back by loose boxer shorts and thin sheets. He was blushing, trying to quickly tur back around to face that wall so that the roommate wouldn’t be able to see the terrible morning wood that he was sporting. He looked back at Ryan to see that he was still soundly asleep, lashes low against his cheekbones and his face completely lax from rest.

 

 _Fuck my life_ , Michael grunted, biting his lip hard. He curled his fingers against his cock, hoping that maybe he could sneak into the bathroom real quick without anyone noticing and perhaps take care of himself, but he decided to not chance it and wait those agonizing minutes for him to calm down. He took a look at the clock to see that it was 8 am and perhaps there would be some boys already hanging out unless they were recovering from a drunken night. Michael was lucky that his hangover didn’t last, only sleepy eyes that bothered him and maybe just a slight headache that would fade away after a can of Monster and some time to wake up.

 

He couldn’t believe that he dreamt about Ryan, but at the same time he knew it was unavoidable. He should have known better, but then again he’s never been treated this kindly before, especially by a pretty face. He looked behind his shoulder again, biting his lip as he silently confessed to himself that he fell in love with his roommate.

 

“Fucking great,” he muttered. “Like he’d ever love me. I’m a piece of shit.”


	2. The Roommate is There to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is actually about to realize what college is really about, especially after the mountain of work that he's received. Thankfully, Ryan's there to help him out the only way he knows how. To his luck, it's the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I'm _so_ sorry it's taking me this long. I'm basically in Michael's boots right now as far as work. And it didn't help that my file got corrupted for this update and I lost a whole 2 pages that I had to rewrite. -sputters- anyway, here it is! And I hope you guys enjoy the kisses and fluff (and a pervy Geoff)
> 
> Got any ideas or suggestions? Come [click here](chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) and ask me~
> 
> Thank you to all the supporters of this fic. I can't do it without any of you <3

* * *

 

 

The droning buzzes of the alarm clock made the theater major groan; he slowly opened his eyes before he gave the conscious life a little grin. He swore to himself that there was no better sleep that he had in his life compared to the one he received last night. He stretched in his bed, feeling warmth engulf his entire being and it was as if he were floating on a cloud right under the sun.

 

He had a dream last night that he enjoyed _very_ much.

 

He turned over, ready to look at that sweet boy that was laying in the opposite bed, but to much his disappointment, Michael wasn't there laying in his bed.

 

 _He must already left for class._ Ryan wished that they discussed their schedules a little better, but he didn't want to seem a little too attached especially in the first week of living together. Perhaps after today, he would bring up the subject lightly and maybe Michael would be delighted to share his schedule with him. With a yawn and some cracking bones, he slipped out of bed and went to his dresser to prepare a cup of coffee from the Keurig, smirking to see that there was already a used K-cup in the holster. “Little mooch,” he joked as he tossed in the trash, as if he actually meant it. There was there afterglow of a lingering coffee smell that Michael must have made in the previous hour before he left and Ryan hummed a small, tuneless song as he popped another cup in and pressed the brew button.

 

There were a couple of shirts and jeans strewn around the floor, some even just hanging out of a cracked open drawer that belonged to Michael. Ryan raised an eyebrow, beginning to get himself ready for class as well and grabbed his own set of clothes. “Was he in a rush? Did he wake up late?” He gritted his teeth in realization that he was actually beginning to worry about the roommate and treat him like a mom would. He began to start picking up the scattered clothes and placing them in the drawers. A burst of vanilla filled his nose and mixed in with the fragrance of coffee and he purred slightly in the back of his throat.

He sighed happily as he closed the drawer and heard the machine making the sounds of finishing up the brew. He skipped the cream and sugar and just took a big, hearty gulp, mind still wandering away and thinking of his roommate. He imagined Michael being able to come into the door being swept up in his arms and held tight until they both forgot the rest of the day. He replayed last night’s dream like looping VCR, seeing that cher, bright, baby face that was smiling with joy before those perfectly pink lips were cupped up in a kiss.

 

Those sweet, sinful noises as he sunk down more and more.

 

 _Get ready. You’re like a schoolgirl._ Ryan shook out of it, finally slipping off his shirt and buttoning up a new one. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about Michael, he couldn’t stop thinking about that pain that the roommate had to endure as a kid. Ryan was proud and so glad that Michael decided to come here to try and have a better outcome for himself.

 

_For the both of us._

 

Ryan knew that he could be that answer to help out Michael. The way he felt about the younger roomie, he never experienced anything like it. He’s always had a crush before and maybe a couple of butterflies here and there around a pretty good looking guy, but Michael was different. Not only was he adorable, he was _pleasant_. The way he smiled and giggled, or those drunken laughs that he’d make – Ryan knew that he would be contented with Michael and he swore that he Michael would be happy with him.

 

If only he knew Michael’s entire schedule. He didn’t want to be too embracing on the first couple of days, but he didn’t have a clue where Michael was or where he would be for the next few hours. Not even contact information was exchange and that was a bit concerning to Ryan as there was those negative thoughts of something happening to Michael that could harm him. “Unlikely, right? Campus is fairly safe and there’s emergency callboxes,” Ryan shook off nervous, fluttering feelings as he quickly did some touch ups to himself before grabbing his keys. “I just don’t know when we’ll see each other again.”

 

And just like that, an idea light up like a bulb and he grinned. He dug through a box to find that dumb clipboard that his mom got for him just in case “he and his roommate wanted to send adorable messages to each other.” It was just the reassurance that he and Michael really needed to exchange numbers, but for now, this will do. Messily, he scribbled down a message.

 

**_Meet me at Pizza Hut at 7! I’ll buy._ **

 

He posted on the door. Michael should come straight back to the dorms, at least that is what he was hoping as he locked the door and left for Theater 151.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Michael was so busy trying to write everything down just as everything was shuffling up to head out of class. There was already a pile of students surrounding the professor’s desk and the questions that he had, he didn’t know if it was in the actual syllabus or not.

 

_What the fuck is a syllabus? Where the hell do I find it?_

He didn’t stay to talk to the teacher. He wanted to leave as fast as he could to clear his head and he felt like that longer he stayed behind, the worse he would feel. There was a rock at the very pit of his stomach that sank to where there was just _pain_ and the threat to vomit everywhere from nervousness. This was his second class and it would be another hour or so until the next –what was it? – Sociology. He’s already gotten through Math 101 and Freshman Seminar, and yet he still had two more classes to go through, the very last one of the day being Chemistry 101.

 

“Maybe I could hit up the library by then,” he told himself with just a list going through his mind. He mentally scanned and shifted through it, looking at it more and more to where he felt so much closer to getting sick. Four sections of to go over with a total of almost a hundred questions due within four days, a few journals for freshman seminar, and he didn’t want to imagine what was happening next. He was going through his schedule, remembering that he had Chem labs tomorrow, but it wouldn’t be so bad since he only had two classes on Tuesdays and only one on Thursdays.

 

_Textbooks. Got to get the fucking textbooks._

 

That, itself, was going to be so much money, but he already had a set budget and so he tried not to worry about it. He ignored his wobbly steps and continued to try and move forward with only his head to the ground and earbuds in his ears at a full blast. It was a half mile from the dorms to the actual campus library and bookstore and it only made him wish he had a bike or a skateboard to ride even though he hadn’t ridden in years. “Fucking might as well move all of my shit to the library and tell Ryan ‘peace out’.”

 

He couldn’t clear his mind and he only felt more and more bogged down with it. He was on his way to go to the bookstore, already having a checklist of the textbooks that he needed to get for each of his classes, but his movements slowed as his clouded mind finally took over.

 

 _I can’t do this._ He sniffled, teeth grit so much so to break glass and fist curled up into a tight ball to hold back any nails that would have picked out of nervousness. _I can’t do this_ , he repeated as he felt the heat of prickling tears well in his eyes. He turned around and began to run, taking the “back alleyway” to the dorms where barely anyone was to see him. He couldn’t believe he was crying and breaking down like this, but he didn’t care. It felt like he was drowning in air, his chest hurting so much from his rapid heartbeats to where he thought he was probably having a heart attack.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ryan was full from lunch and thankful for it. He was hoping that perhaps he could catch Michael after his first class and they could grab some food together, but after Michael not returning for the first hour or so, he decided to go on. He probably had back to back classes. He grabbed his phone and prepared to save a couple of contacts that he grabbed from a couple of seemingly cool guys that he ate with.

 

It was silent, but that soon ended with a violent rattling of the door with it ultimately slamming open. The sudden outburst startled him, especially as he saw Michael running in, closing the door behind him and just leaning his head against it, crying softly.

 

Ryan was shocked. “Michael?” he asked, trying to come close and actually touch the younger roommate’s shoulder. The touch made Michael flinch violently and the younger tried to pull away.

 

“P-please, go away.”

 

“Michael, what’s wrong? I’m here – I’m here to help,” Ryan tried to reassure. He had a broken heart, the way Michael sounded while he cried – the little sniffles and hiccups that he made and tried to hide it as if it weren’t happening.

 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it, p- _please,_ ” Michael’s voice broke and Ryan could feel the strike of adrenaline, the urge to _protect_. He didn’t listen to the Michael, instead he pulled Michael close until he was actually facing him. As soon as he caught a glimpse of that face, his whole world plummeted. Red, raw cheeks that were stained with diamond tears as well as those lips giving off such a deep color, and especially his eyes with now seemed to give off a glowing hazel instead of just the milky brown as before. Their eyes locked and Ryan could tell that Michael was trying to hide them and look away, but he ultimately didn’t.

 

Ryan was in love and that face, those eyes, and that tender heart only reminded him of why he was in love. “Then you don’t have to,” he promised, sliding Michael close into his arms and getting close to where their lips touched – at first, they brushed together, but it was actually Michael to claim a desperate kiss. His heart was racing as quickly as a jackrabbit’s and he couldn’t even make out what was happening between them both, but he didn’t fight it. Hot realization swept over him like a current – he was _kissing_ the guy that he fell in love with. Whether it was just to get him to shut up, or maybe even something behind it like comfort, the crying Lad didn’t care.

 

 He allowed Ryan to take over the kiss, head tilting to the side and their lips running together like perfect pieces. Tears stained Michael’s face like glittering stars only to drip off his chin. They weren’t replaced with new ones, thankfully, because he was finally calmed from the theater major’s taste. Michael gave the smallest coo, not knowing if he was supposed to pull away or not, but Ryan’s grip never faltered and only remained strong as arms laced around him to keep him secure, which was great because if it weren’t for him, the Lad would have surely swoon over and fell by now.

 

When they split, they were breathless, and Michael had his head leaning against the broad chest of Ryan, cheeks alight with fire and veins washed out with endorphins that trailed excitement all the way to his cock. He hated himself for how hard he was already and he tried to ignore it by just burying his face into Ryan’s chest.

 

“Why did we do that?” he asked in a voice that was barely even audible. He was shaking and the way Ryan trailed his fingers down his back didn’t help at all with the tingles. He felt another soft peck on top of his head and he gave a breathless shudder.

 

“I-I’ve been wanting to do that since the weekend of move in day, honestly,” the older admitted. He suddenly felt sick, almost as if he forced Michael into kissing him back. “I got a little carried away, I suppose, and lost myself for a bit. I acted on impulse and emotion – ”

 

“Shut up,” Michael interrupted, trailing his head back up to give a small kiss on Ryan’s chin. “I’ve been wanting to do it too; I just thought I was a creepy ass, though.”

 

Ryan couldn’t help but burst into laughter from that statement and it was suppressed in a fit of giggles. “Well, I’m glad I wasn’t the only creepy one.” He sighed and finally let loose of Michael, allowing the Lad to regain his footing and stand up properly. “God, I’m sorry I just…did that.”

 

“Are you fucking apologizing for being slick and just kissing me like that?” Michael actually laughed. “Don’t apologize for that! I liked it, you fuck. At least you knew how to shut me up and make me feel better.”

 

Ryan nearly beamed at that, pride coming over him as he actually did something _right_ to make Michael feel happier. “Well, I’m glad I did,” he cleared his throat. “I’ve been wanting to see a smile on your cute face since we both came here.” He smirked at how Michael rolled his eyes, trying to hide his flushed cheeks against by hunching his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, well…I loved that. I really like you, Haywood. If that isn’t weird anything.”He tried to brush off the awkward pool that he was settled in by trying to advert his eyes. He’d never really expressed any “liking” feelings towards anyone and for him to suddenly say that made his fingertips grow numb. “Now if you could just say the word and make all of my assignments disappear, that would be fucking sweet.”

 

Ryan laughed again. “If only.” Michael felt butterflies as Ryan scooted closer to him again, wrapping his arms around comfortingly. He smelled like honey and Michael wanted _more_ , subtly inhaling as much of Ryan’s smell as he could. It smelled so sweet with just the edge of warmth to keep him addicted and he hugged back happily. “You know, we could always study together. I could always get us some coffee or something and we could pull all-nighters in the library if we have to.”

 

“We can do that?” Michael was shocked and he looked up at Ryan to see in his eyes if he was actually serious or not about doing it. The older nodded.

 

“Of course. It’s opened 24 hours and you can check out computers from there if you need to.”

 

Michael felt _hope_ suddenly arise, something that he didn’t feel in a long time besides the fact that he graduated from high school and got accepted into this university. “And you’d be there with me? Get out of here.”

 

“Michael, I’m serious. I wouldn’t just let you be by yourself in the library at 2 AM, even if this is a closed campus,” Ryan leaned down, testing the waters to see if the roommate would let him steal another kiss. It was a success and Michael gave the most adorable sounding woo when they connected again. _Never would let you be alone. Not after what you’ve been through at home._ Ryan hummed against Michael’s lips, fingers snaking down to rub at Michael’s when they held hands and that’s when the theater major remembered the little note that he left on the door. “Hey,” he smiled. “Would you like to grab some pizza after classes are over? Then we can go onto the library afterwards. Consider it a back to back date.”

 

Michael snickered, still having that rosy color to give tint to his face. “Deal, asshole. I’ll leave the tip this time, Mr. Man.”

 

“If you say so,” Ryan clicked his tongue and winked before focusing back on his desk, sorting out papers that he printed earlier. There was a couple of moments full of agonizing silence before Ryan finally spoke up. “Would you like to look over some of that work now? I could probably even do a couple of problems for you to help you get a head start.”

 

That’s when Michael gave a playful huff. “You don’t have baby me, Haywood. I’m okay. Thanks for picking me up off of my ass though.” And just as he said that, he felt a sudden shove. It wasn’t anything harsh at all; it was more like a press that pushed him against the wall and kept him there. Warm, strong arms came over him and he gasped when there was a flickering breath that covered his ear.

 

“Can’t I? Please, let me be kind to you,” he begged, face so close that they were practically touching, warm lips tickling over sensitive and lively skin. “You out of all people deserve it.” Michael cooed slightly, fighting back an urge to just faint into Ryan’s arms – he wanted to seem strong and witty, no matter how much the southern boy got to him.

 

“You don’t gotta feel bad for me or try to fix anything, Haywood,” Michael whispered back, turning his cheek to actually face the older roommate. His eyes were soft with a fine edged point that was as sharp as cut diamond. He managed a sideways smile that got Ryan to chuckle softly and finally, the grip was released on him.

 

“I know I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to, either,” he tussled Michael’s hand before grabbing a hold of his hand.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Michael was happy as he could be when he realized that not only were you allowed to bring food into the library, but they actually had a coffee Java shop in the side corner. The library had a peaceful ambiance that Michael admitted to himself that he probably never experienced before, but he was glad he actually did that night. The smell in the air was full of ground up coffee beans, cream and sugar, and even a light dash of Glade air freshener. It wasn’t totally quiet like he expected it to be; even at 10:00 at night, the place seemed to be bustling with energy with any students sat down with their Macbooks and HPs to study, listening to music, going to TAC for technological help, and just hanging around friends.

 

“It seems busy,” he gave a weak laugh, walking down the gut of the library to find an unused computer. He spotted one and immediately dove for it, Ryan following behind to pull up a small chair and table and pop open his HP as well.

 

“Ah, so it is. I’ve always imagined the libraries never going to sleep and I’m glad this one doesn’t. Just in case we were to ever screw up and happen to wait at the very last minute for that essay,” he gave Michael a wink and the Lad shrank, being reminded of all of the work he had. After attending the last two classes, there were a couple more assignments due within the week – on what days? He had to figure out.

 

“What should I start on first?” he asked, already yawning loudly enough to gain Ryan’s attention and the blond laughed.

 

“It sounds like you should start on some sleep first.”

 

“Oh, don’t you dare – you and I are gonna bust our asses trying to get this done. I can sleep later.” He saw Ryan giving him a _look_ and he almost nipped the air instinctively. “I’m 19, mom, shut up.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Ryan began to type, sounding like an accountant with the why his fingers moved swiftly over the keys. Michael tried not to pay attention to it and instead tried to focus on the task at hand and sign into the various sights.

 

“Fuck my life. Access codes are like 100 dollars for each subject.”

 

“Sadly, that is the case,” Ryan confirmed, continuing to type without a hitch. “There’s always a free two week trial if you don’t have the money yet.”

 

Michael muttered, trying to make the new accounts and free trials. “Probably should work on Math first. You could probably be the one to help me through it.” That’s when he heard Ryan stop typing and felt him lean close, trying to look at Michael’s screen only to see a system of equations problem.

 

“Algebra?”

 

“Fucking looks like it.”

 

Ryan sneered. “I think you know how to solve this, don’t you? I thought you didn’t want me to baby you or anything like that.” He heard Michael give a small growl and he gave a burst of laughter that probably would have gotten everyone’s attention from how it suddenly stood out. “Look, you have to make sure that they have like terms so that you can solve them. How about you get a graphing calculator and let it do the work for you?”

 

“Because it’s 80-fucking-dollars,” Michael tsked.

 

“It’s called ‘The Internet’,” Ryan whispered teasingly before a small kiss on Michael’s temple before returning to his work. “There are bound to be a free one on a website for you to use.”

 

The younger grumbled sarcastically, clicking on Google to search for one. Sure enough, there was an excellent one for Michael to use and he huffed with a small smile. “Smart ass.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

It was almost three hours later and Michael had finished almost all of math assignment as well as starting his freshman seminar essay. He felt proud, thankful for Ryan always putting him back on track whenever he would just begin to stare off into space or maybe even try to sneak a YouTube tab opened to watch a video. Occasionally, Ryan would just playfully touch him whether it was a poke on the back of his sensitive neck or even a click of his tongue to get Michael’s attention only to toss him a wink or blow him a kiss.

 

As cheesy as it was, Michael adored it. He loved being able to feel comfortable and backed up on this, even if it was romantically. He wasn’t used to it, but he couldn’t ask for anything else, nor did he want to. Every time he were to even think about that chiseled face with those brightened blue eyes, he’d get off track and lose himself in the white screen that held the jumbled up equations of numbers and variables before Ryan would make him snap out of it.

 

And then, 1:00 AM approached. Michael was feeling the bags under his eyes beginning to form along with sleepy dust tickling his lids and barely allowing to them to be kept opened. Ryan saw the boy’s dipping head that was weakly propped up by his fist and that’s when he finally shut the laptop.

 

“Alright, I’m calling it,” the older hummed, getting up and lightly taking his finger to shake Michael fully awake. Michael groaned softly, blinking his eyes opened. He was drifting off and he yawned when Ryan told him to get up. “Let’s go home and onto bed. You and I both have some early classes tomorrow.”

 

“I only got Chem,” Michael mumbled sleepily. “That’s at 2.”

 

Ryan smiled. “Well, then. Looks like you’ll have plenty of time to sleep.” He helped Michael out of the chair, shutting down the computer while the younger gathered his things and placed them in his backpack. “It’s dark out there so,” he grabbed a hold of Michael’s hand and even almost wrapped his arm tight around to protect. “I’m not letting you go until we’re back at Shwarts. Make sure you have your card out so we can get in fast.”

 

“It’s a closed campus, Haywood,” Michael whined. “With callboxes and a 24 hour police. Really, you don’t have –”

 

“ _Michael_ ,” Ryan almost snapped and Michael shut up, hanging his head low. He felt eyes beginning to look at them both and his face got flushed with embarrassment, but perhaps that was just his imagination. Ryan’s hand squeezed and he finally gave a nod, looking up at the theater major with innocent, hazel eyes. “There are insane people out there that can and will hurt you when they have the chance. I’m not letting you go until we reach Shwarts, not until I feel better about walking outside like this and I get used to the campus.”

 

Ryan reminded Michael of a big, cuddly bear suddenly so ready and defensive to care for their young. He nodded again and let Ryan hold his hand as they went out into the misty dark. There was no moon out and the lights that ‘lit’ up Chancellor’s Walk were so dim that it was actually appalling to Michael that they were even _on_. Having Ryan there actually reassuring him that he was safe made him smile and he leaned into the older’s shoulder as they walked.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Michael. I just want you – _us_ – to be safe.” Ryan gave a little peck on the top of Michael’s head as they continued. It would be another half mile until they reached the dorms.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Geoff walked out of the band room and locked it while watching over his shoulders to see if anyone was there. The director would _kill_ him if she found out that he took a spare and was in after hours. Even if they were on a personal note together, it was crazy to actually attempt it, but he did. After three hours, he was able to actually practice for the big recital that was happening on Friday and although he didn’t want to brag, he would be a hit and hopefully this would be his big break for an actual gig, but he never wanted to think too far ahead or get his hopes too high for him to only fall down and break something.

 

He shoved the key in his pocket and took small strides down the walk. It was late and he knew Gavin would yell at him, so he shot the Brit a text message telling him he was on the way only to almost immediately get a text back and the musician smirked.

 

“Fucker acts like _I’m_ his boyfriend.”

 

The walkway was dimly lit, but Geoff could see that not that far in front of him, there were two guys together, holding hands and having their arms wrapped around each other as if they were bracing for a strong impact. That alone made Geoff grin, raising his brows in curiosity as the slightly shorter one had his head against the taller’s

 

“Cute,” he said aloud with a small chuckle, keeping his eyes on the two. They were speaking, but it was too low to hear. Geoff was actually tempting himself to walk a little bit faster so he could catch up and hear what they had to say, but there was that side of his mind that yelled _fucking creep…_ that didn’t let him do it.

 

As he walked, he noticed that they slowed down significantly to the point of where he was only a few feet away. He slowed his pace too, becoming even more confused as to why they were only taking baby steps. From the dim light, Geoff could see that the taller one had an Orientation: 2015 shirt on and he smirked.

 

_Freshmen. No wonder._

 

Geoff, himself, was a senior almost going into his fourth of fifth year here (he honestly stopped counting after three) after changing majors so much until he finally found his love and talent for music and ultimately trying to became a famous pianist. He never really associated himself with underclassmen let along actually thinking of them as adorable as he did, but this little couple caught his eye for some reason.

 

And soon, Geoff understood why they walked so slowly. The taller one finally made the stealing move, letting go of the other for a split second before pulling him into an embrace that was stronger than what Geoff seen in a while in couple and experienced, too. They kissed; both of them were silhouetted against the faint lights and Geoff could feel a bubble in his chest from the sight of them. They were, in fact, cute. The way they just slotted together so nicely and it was clear who the one that topped was. Hands ran down each other’s sides and Geoff had stopped in his tracks, suddenly feeling so exposed out in the opened as he saw the kiss grow more and more intimate. It was amature, however. The way the shorter Lad’s hands fumbled and the taller one’s shook and trembled, completely _taken_ by their little affair.

 

That’s when Geoff’s eyes started to trail, looking at the shapes of their bodies. The one who controlled had a nice frame, ass, and such a small waist. A nice shape of rising muscles in his arms and even his thighs. The smaller seemed to have a nice curve of his waist.

 

 _Something to grab, big boy. Got a fine ass._ Geoff chuckled at his own mental comment and rolled his eyes before taking a side turn to go the back way towards his apartments before he heard something: a soft, small _moan_ that stuck to him like glue. His eyes went wide as he turned back to a sweet surprise.

 

The taller was in _full_ control, arms wrapped tight, head tilted to the side, and with the help of what little light they had, Geoff could see just a faint sight of pink tongues that swept over each other. The musician felt a flash of heat roll through him, his eyes remaining glued on the semi-silent scene as the shorter guy’s noises were suppressed. The way he _moved_ , hips colliding against strong thighs, obviously trying to rut out his hard cock for relief.

 

Geoff could only imagine what he looked like without those pesky clothes on. Probably had his cock wet with how turned on he was, sticky with precum and wanting to have warm, kind lips over it. There was also the image of the older and how thick _he_ was. He’d be the one to top now, but he would be adorable bent over the foot of his bed, spread out for all to see and clenching that little hole, wanting to know what it’s like to be properly filled.

 

 _Fuck_. Geoff turned away, feeling a hot rush of blood traveling down to his cock. He was getting worked up over seeing two twinks having some good kissy time for each other and he couldn’t believe it. A tight smirk formed on his face and he was sure that Gavin was going to get a kick out of this.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Geoff kicked opened the door from it being unlocked, like always. “Hey, bitch. I told you to lock the doors. What if I were a killer or something and I decided to steal all your food?”

 

“I’m awake so it doesn’t matter,” the Brit answered, looking back from his computer screen. It was dark with the laptop screen acting as the only source of light for the main room. It smelled of cigarettes and booze that was bought in bulk from the nearest Walgreens. “Yeah, he’s home,” Gavin spoke into his headset, preparing to get up from the chair. Geoff smirked.

 

“What, is that Dan? You guys gonna jerk off to each other or something, is that why you’re getting up?” The smirk widened into a grin. “Oh, I saw a dick! Is that Dan’s dick?”

 

“Piss off,” Gavin muttered, picking up his laptop, trying to hide the screen. “ ‘m going to bed.”

 

“Sure you are,” Geoff clicked his tongue and winked before popping a Camel Crush and lighting it. He squeezed the butt of it, crushing the little mint burst that was inside before drawing in some smoke. “I’ll tell you all about my little finding tonight later, I guess.”

 

“Whot?” Gavin asked, turning towards Geoff. “Hold on, Dan,” he directed his attention back to Geoff, still hiding his screen away from the music major. “What did you say?”

 

Geoff raised his eyes, head pressed back against the couch as he looked at Gavin. “Cute, freshman twinks,” he emphasized.

 

“You’re a bloody tosser,” Gavin spat. “You’re going to get them hurt. Leave the blokes alone and let them have their bit of fun, yeah?”

 

“And where’s my fun?” Geoff hummed, puffing out a cloud of smoke and hissed between his teeth. “Hadn’t had fun in a long time, pretty.”

 

There was a bad exclamation from the other Brit on the line with Skype and Gavin scoffed and that sent Geoff into a burst of laughter. “Damn perv. You know you won’t do anything,” Gavin grabbed his laptop again.

 

“Maybe not to you, but those boys are a different story,” Geoff kicked off his shoes, preparing to open up his own laptop and watch some Netflix and rub one off before officially calling it a night. “Night, lover boys.”

 

“Yeah, me and B are gonna head off to bed. Night,” the Brit kicked opened the door to his room and headed in while Geoff laid back on the couch. One episode or two of Dexter wouldn’t hurt, but his mind went running and his attention fell away from the screen. He couldn’t stop thinking about how _lovely_ those boys looked together and how hungry they kissed. He could sense it on the very tip of his tongue what they taste like and how sugary sweet it would be. That big boy being on his knees while the small one riding his thick cock with both of their lovely moans feeling the air like a harmonious song.

 

Crave turned to need as he slammed his laptop down, knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight feeling as lonely as he did and he jerked his pants down.

 

 _Dammit, what are their names? I don’t even know. I might not even know._ And that’s what he was truly afraid of; that this would only be another fantasy unfulfilled.

 


	3. Additional

The alarm went off for Michael to get up and he groaned in dismay, reaching for his phone. There was another short fuss from the latter and Michael could feel him turn over. Within a week or two when it was official that they were going out, they had placed the beds together. At first, Michael insisted against it. Not that he didn’t like that sort of thing, but he was just nervous about his sleeping habits. He was afraid that he would kick Ryan off of the bed or maybe smack him in the face when turning over. None of that happened, however, and Michael was glad for that. He always loved it when Ryan pulled him in, too and told him about his day.

 

The breath of those whispers always sent chills down Michael’s back so much so that he would physically shiver and he would have the pull the covers tighter over him so he wouldn’t seem so sensitive.

 

But now, it was time to get up and the air was chilly. The winter bite was settling in and the end of classes were about to begin. Michael was growing more and more nervous; although he was doing pretty okay in his classes so far, he was very nervous for what was about to come. Finals, papers, studying as hard as a mofo.

 

The alarm went off again and he sighed before turning it off. He looked over to see a slightly stirring Ryan and Michael murmured sleepily he looked at his boyfriend.

 

  _Boyfriend._ He still wasn’t used to that word. They never really addressed each other like that. From time to time they would give each other scanty kisses, link their fingers together, purposely tease at each other with slight nudges, pushes, and taunts, but never anything serious. He didn’t mind that at all. He liked the pace that they were going at right now, but there was a little ache in his heart. December had come. The tidal wave of finals was beginning to crest and Michael felt his heart drop at the realization. He continued to stare at Ryan with empty eyes that were lost in thought. Time had gone by so quickly. Christmas Break was on its way and Michael would be forced to go home. He whimpered and tried to shake it off.

 

_Today is the last day of classes. Tomorrow, we can do something nice together. I’ll make him take us to the movies or out to eat or something._

 

He jumped up from the bed, still only in his boxers and started to look in the drawers for his set of clothes for that day. He muttered some lyrics to himself and snagged some new underwear, a hoodie, and some jeans before kicking the drawers closed again.

 

And he heard it. It was just a faint noise and it didn’t even say an actual word. It was more of a huff and it made Michael turn around to look over and see faded blue eyes staring at him past heavy lids.

 

“Morning, Rye,” Michael managed a smirk. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  He wadded the bundle in his arms, awkwardly shifting as the other looked at him. “You have class in a couple of hours, so you should get some more shut eye.”

 

“What’s your class that’s coming up?” He threw opened the covers, fanning them away until they were scattered lazily over the two beds. Michael actually felt a tingle roll through his skin at how low and rugged, shot from just waking up from a long, nice sleep. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot what it was.”

 

“Science,” Michael licked his dry lips, biting his bottom one back to hold off a smile. He felt his heart flutter in delight along with a blush creeping over his face as he dropped the bundle of clothes. “Why?”

 

“Theater,” Ryan replied back. “And, well, I’m just wondering because I do love morning cuddles…don’t you?”  

 

“I-I don’t know.” Michael could see where this was going and he _loved_ it. He started to creep back towards the bed, purposely shifting his weight side to side like a smooth metronome. “I mean, he posts the powerpoints and the notes up online. I-I could always look over that, if…that is what you’re asking.”

 

“Smarty,” Ryan opened his arms and folded back his hands in a “come here” motion all while a grin consuming his face. “I promise I can help you out with whatever you need to learn. Why don’t we stay in bed for today, or just this morning? We can go grab dinner and put on some of my favorite 90s shows because at some point we really do need to get to class.” He was cut off with a yawn that made Michael giggle as he stood right beside of the bed again. “I just want to spend my time with you.”

 

“That’s your plan?” Michael hummed and crawled on top of the mattress. He felt the bed groan underneath his weight. “I think you’re just finding some stupid and lame excuse to make out with me.” He gave a sly sneer, raising an eyebrow when the latter gave a hearty laugh.

 

“Yeah.” He twirled the covers between his fingers, sighing happily as Michael settled his way back into his arms. Michael made a noise before laying a soft kiss on his lips and Ryan lazily stretched his arms above his head. “Well, I honestly wondering if I could get a better taste of you besides from just your tongue.”

 

Michael scoffed playfully, tossing his hand against Ryan’s bare chest to give him a light _smack_. “Perv,” he hummed lowly, leaning in for another kiss until he was resting all of his weight against the theater major. He looked over, biting his lip to make sure that the door to their dorm was locked. Even though it was, there would be no reason for anyone to even knock on their door, let alone barging it open and catching them all over each other. One day during the semester, about a month ago, there was an inspection of utilities of the room. It was to make sure that there were no fire hazards such as candles, unsafe usage of plugs and chords, and shit like that. Michael nearly pissed himself when there was steady pounding on the doors and a couple of dudes who yelled “ _residence life!”._ Ryan wasn’t in the room at the time as he was stuck in one of his theater classes and Michael panicked, pulling the beds apart as quick as he could before opening the door in a weak and panting mess.

 

They didn’t get caught. Not that anyone would really care, honestly, but he always felt the need to be cautious.

 

“I mean it,” Ryan shuddered visibly, eyes lidded so much so that they barely showed off those brilliant and lustful blue eyes. He leaned in, making Michael nearly jump when their lips connected again, but he calmed when steady hands grasped at his arms and hold them tightly. Michael closed his eyes, losing himself as Ryan’s words echoed through his mind like an empty hallway that led to only one room that held all of his dirty thoughts and naughty dreams. A burst of hot blood jolted to his cock and it twitched in his boxers so much so that it _hurt_ and ached for more.  He felt like one of those virgin teenage girls that just allowed a man to sweep her off of her feet.

 

“Mean it?” Michael purposely teased his words, flicking his tongue against the top of his lip. “Well, I’d always want you to mean it,” he drew his words out feeling bold as he ran his tongue over Ryan’s lips in a swift swipe. A low, possessive sound rumbled deep in his chest like soothing thunder before he caught Michael’s chin with his fingers and pull him into a rough kiss. They were caught in the heat of it, Michael clinging onto the chiseled and perfect skin that belonged to his boyfriend. His nails bit into warm flesh and he nearly felt his skin go aflame when the theater major trailed his hands down to the small of his back, pinning him close and tight until their bare chests were touching. The movements were sloppy and just a bit sticky from the growing layer of sweat that came from the heat between them, but it only added to their excitement.

 

Michael only wished they actually put on some music or actual Netflix so that there could be some background noise to cover up any moans and mewls that could be heard. He was tempted to tell Ryan to hold off for a second so that he could pull up his ipod, but there was no actual point in doing so. Right now, his entire world was just focused around the older and his thoughts only wondered as Ryan placed his knee in between Michael’s legs to allow him to have the slightest bit of friction.

 

Michael heard Ryan give a deep, surprised _groan_ and the latter pulled away with his bottom lip, now lush and red from the kissing, bitten back. “S-someone is very excited, isn’t he?” He groaned as he felt the prod of Michael’s clothed hardness against his leg and his mind swirled with thoughts that made his blood boil. He could also feel the wet stain of precum against his boxers and he quickly adjusted himself so that it wouldn’t bother him that much. Michael nodded in affirmation and Ryan took a hold of his hips and locked them tightly in his palms. The waist band of Michael’s boxers folded downward and he felt his mouth water as he only imagine what he could do if he were just to get that stupid piece of clothing off of him. His eyes darted down to see the slit of his underwear open _just_ slightly to show off a flash of porcelain white, a teasing look of his inner tight and Ryan felt the flash of adrenaline.

 

“I-I love you,” Michael spoke, however it was only the shaky resonance of a breath. A faint and fragile whimper came out and the younger Lad held pushed against Ryan, digging his face into the dip of his neck. He felt heat trail all through him and it was nothing like he ever felt before. He said told Ryan that he loved him a couple of times, but this was still a moment where it rang deep in his veins. He really did love Ryan. He loved him so much and he wanted to show it. He laid little kisses all over the warm skin of the theater major’s nape, taking in the salty taste.

 

Ryan breathed deeply, his palms moving to rub all over the hips and trying to actually work down the plaid boxers. “God. I love you, too. I love you more than anything, Michael.” His eyes fluttered back as the younger Lad continued to play his lips across his neck. It was a sensitive area that made his hard cock twitch with greed and he no longer had any sense of reality as he finally pulled down the thin underwear. Instantly, there was a noise of what sounded like protest as Michael backed away instinctually. Ryan cursed in embarrassment, grabbing onto Michael’s wrists so that he wouldn’t leave. “W-wait!”

 

“Ryan, I—fuck,” Michael laughed, looking down to where his hair scattered to the front of his face. “Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wuss out like that.”

 

“M-Michael, I’m so sorry.” Ryan was panting, trying to find his voice as best as he could, but he was faltering. He hated himself. He cursed himself over and over in his head and wished that he didn’t go too far like that. “God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go that far. I just…” he trailed off as Michael continued to laugh, fixing up his boxers. “You’re so beautiful and I couldn’t stop myself…”

 

“You’re such a tart,” Michael hummed past tight breath. “I-I didn’t mean to get started like that. I’m the one at fault here, aren’t I?”

 

“Well, I think I did move too fast,” Ryan blamed, eyes dropping low. He talked slow as he was trying to find the right words. There was a throb in his heart when he saw Michael’s hardness slowly start to become limp in his underwear and he gritted hi teeth. “I’m a pig.”

 

“You are not!” Michael whined and pulled Ryan into a tight hug. “God, I didn’t mean to ruin this. We were having such a good time and I can’t even take an intimate move.” He was hoping that he didn’t make Ryan angry. “I just got nervous is all. Please, I really would love to do it.” He looked up at Ryan in hope, thrusting his hips into the air to try to liven up his cock again.

 

“Hon,” Ryan sighed. “I ruined it. I took it way too far…” He trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Michael, knowing that the moment was ruined.

 

“No!” Michael fussed, taking Ryan’s hands to holding them tight. “It isn’t ruined, I promise! Please, Ryan, can’t we go on with it? I really want to; I’m begging.” Michael planted a tiny kiss on one of Ryan’s fingers and sighed. “I really enjoyed our little time we had together, but…I’m ready, I promise.”

 

Ryan looked at Michael for a second and he managed a spark of a smile. “Really?” he asked.

 

“Duh, dummy,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Who wouldn’t want to toy around with a hunk like you?”

 

“You’re funny,” Ryan said before checking his phone. “Well, I got to get ready for class. Starts in an hour and I haven’t even showered or anything.” He groaned in disappointment as he saw a half smile that Michael gave. “I’m so sorry about, you know, making you miss your class.”

 

“Are you serious?” Michael hopped up from the bed, still sporting a half hardness. Ryan noticed that his was dying as well and there was a twist feeling in his stomach that came from the pain of missing out on what they could have done. “We haven’t made out ever! I thought that was great, Ryan. I would do it again, no problem.”

 

“But you know, finals and everything.” The theater major got up from his side of the bed as well and began to dig around for clothes in the drawers. “I just feel bad because you probably missed some –”

 

“Dude,” Michael interrupted. He raised an eyebrow at the frowning older Lad before he shrugged. “I had a great time. But,” he clicked his tongue and tossed his head to the side, “I wouldn’t mind if we continued it later on tonight after classes are over.”

 

Ryan saw that suggestive smirk and he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter. He picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans for the day and tossed them on the bed. “Oh, really?” he asked and moved closer towards Michael. “That sounds like a plan. But the thing is, are you sure you’re ready for it?”

 

“Ryan, I give you my full consent. You don’t have to keep asking; yes, I am ready for it,” Michael got in his tippy toes quickly to snatch a kiss from the older Lad. “I want us to have a nice night full of dinner, a corny movie, and us to have some sexy time before we lose our minds over finals.”

 

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Ryan reassured and started to put on his shower shoes. “Don’t worry, tomorrow we will study our asses off and make sure that there is no room for improvement when it comes to our finals. I need as much help as I can get with philosophy right now.”

 

“I can’t help you there,” Michael threw his arms at his sides. He picked up his clothes from the floor and began to slip them on. “I know I’m gross, but I got to get ready for my next class and I’m too lazy to shower.”

 

“Fair enough.” Ryan grabbed his towel and gave Michael’s head a kiss as he walked out. “Text me later on. I want to make sure that tonight will be the best night for you. Love you!”

 

Michael smiled. “Love you too,” he said and put his shirt over his head. He sprayed himself down with cologne, nearly coughing up a storm before swearing that he was going to shower after his next class.

 

 

~

 

 

“What the fuck is this?” Geoff snatched the paper out of Jeremy’s hand and read over it quickly. “A fucking _fine_? You’re fining me, Dooley?”

 

“Dude, I gave you a fair warning a week ago and I wasn’t even supposed to do that. The head of Residence Life will kill me if I don’t actually give you a ticket this time. You’re not supposed to be smoking in the apartments. That’s what the outside is for.” He quickly took the paper back from Geoff before scratching a loud and sloppy signature over the ticket and ripped off the carbon copy. “You have to pay the 50 dollar fine by next week to Residence Life located near Shwarts dormitory. If not, you will be evicted. I’m sure Gavin would love that lots considering all the crap he talks about you while you’re away.”

 

“You guys are fucking tools,” Geoff sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “Come on, I’ll clean up the butts, get rid of the tray, and I’ll start smoking outside. Promise. Please?”

 

“As your RA, I’m obligated to actually write you up and send you to the dean for refusing to actually _take_ your ticket. Geoff, it’s only 50 bucks. You really want to fight?”

 

“I’d kick your ass any day of the week if it wasn’t too busy getting fucked by the Orgo-chem professor.” Geoff smiled at the reaction that Jeremy gave. His fingers tensed over the clipboard and Geoff swore that he could hear the splintering of wood. “Don’t be mad. I used to bang the TA for bio lab before she got fired for stealing equipment. Ever wonder why she was never available for her office hours?”

 

“Fuck you, kindly. Pay the ticket or you’re out.” Jeremy closed the door so harshly that the whole apartment shook and Geoff rolled his eyes. He pinned the ticket to the fridge door with a magnet and opened the door to grab a beer. He cursed under his breath as Gavin walked out of his room with the laptop under his arm.

 

“Hey, Geoff,” he spoke quietly and put his laptop on the counter. “What’s that?”

 

“A fucking ticket. I gotta pay 50 bucks for smoking inside.” Gavin snickered through his nose before giving off a bit of audible laughter and Geoff growled. “Not funny, asswipe. You smoked just as much as I did if not more.” He took another swig of his beer and headed towards his room to gather his backpack.

 

“Sod off. That’ll teach you to not choke me out of air,” Gavin grumbled and took a beer out of the fridge. When Geoff came back with his backpack slung over his shoulder, he flipped off the Brit. Gavin just waved him off and opened his laptop, preparing to call Dan on Skype. He settled comfortable on the bar stool. “What’re off to? Actually going to get some studying done?” There was a sarcastic tinge in his tone that made Geoff smack his lips.

 

“Going to practice for the recital, jerk. I bet you’re not going to even go to it.” He leaned against the wall, eyes raising happily as he saw Gavin signing into Skype and start to call his mate.

 

“What? Of course I’m going to go. What kind of friend do you think I am?” Just as Gavin asked that, Dan answered the call.

 

 

“I dunno’. A pretty shitty one if you ask me.” With that, Geoff took a hold of Gavin’s shoulder and swung him around until their lips met in a solid kiss. He felt the rush of panic that the Brit gave off before he felt the pain of Gavin slapping his face.

 

“Get off of me! What the hell is wrong with you?!” He sputtered and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, trying to give a quick explanation to Dan so he wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

 

“Whatever, loser. I’m gone. Text me if you want food,” Geoff clicked his tongue as he nabbed his skateboard that was leaning against the wall beside the door. He quickly checked to make sure he had his keys and sheet music and he plopped his board on the ground and skated away on it.

 

 

~

 

 

After two and a half hours, he was hungry. He was not satisfied with his practice, but then again he was _never_ satisfied. A couple of missed notes, the position of his fingers, the fumbling of a few keys. None of which actually faltered his performance of his piece, but it wasn’t _perfect_ and it irritated the hell out of him. It had to be exactly right, otherwise he wouldn’t be happy with it. There was a bit of anxiousness that was accompanied with his work: he always had to be on point. Some nights, especially in the past couple of weeks before finals, he would pull all-nighters until the break of dawn and _still_ wouldn’t be happy with what he accomplished during the night. The only reason why he would leave is because he didn’t want to get in trouble with the director and so he was forced out.

 

But now, he was hungry and so he left. Not that it mattered; he could always return. All he wanted right now was a quick break at Subway, a coke and some chips, and a ten minute smoke break. He headed towards the Fisher Union where all of the food joints were like Taco Bell, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, and other places. He hopped off of his board and kicked it up. There wasn’t that many people in the Union and so, there wasn’t that long of lines.

 

_Don’t take that long. Get your meal, eat it quick, make your way back to the band room before some other asshole takes the piano before you do._

He was about to set his board down as soon as he walked into the restaurant until there was something that caught his eye. He put his tongue in his cheek, feeling his chest grow light as he saw a familiar face. Golden locks of hair with a chiseled jaw and a pretty, young face. Geoff recognized him as the freshman that he was spying on with his boyfriend those couple months ago.

                                                                                                                                            

 _Haven’t seen him in a while…_ Geoff grinned and headed towards the line. _Where’s his other half at?_ He noticed that the blond freshman had headphones in both ears, eyes fixated on his phone screen. He probably was watching a show or something like that. Geoff confirmed that the other boy probably wasn’t around. _Huh. Wonder if they broke up…_

 

The idea of actually sitting down beside of the freshman only occurred to Geoff just as he was ordering his food. He continued to look back at the blond boy, examining and inspecting him. There was just something about his appearance and his face that was just so _alluring_ and addictive. Whoever that other kid was that he kissed was fucking lucky. As he grabbed his food from the cashier, he was trying to find some sort of excuse to actually sit beside of the freshman. Maybe there was shirt that he was wearing that was recognizable, a sticker that was iconic, just _something_ that could give him an actual reason than just “hey, you’re cute. Can I sit here?” Once he also got his board balanced under his arm, he just stood there like an asshole and stared at the blond. Nervousness settled over him he tried to figure out whether he could just go back to the music room or actually take a chance to sit down in front of this dude that he didn’t even know.

 

_Oh, fuck it._

He felt like shit with how badly the blond jumped when he set his portion of food on the table. He got a very awkward look but he returned it with a pleasant and welcoming smile. He didn’t want to scare this kid away, but he seriously had no idea what he was doing. When Gavin came to be his roommate for the first time a couple of years ago, a similar situation happened between them. And now, they are best friends so Geoff went off of that. But, for some reason self-consciousness overtook the senior. He wondered if he smelled too much like cigarettes, or if he looked like an unpresentable mess. Perhaps it was just the performer in him and the need to make pretty good first impressions, but with the fact that he actually wanted to impress his guy added only more and more pressure.

 

“Hey. May I sit here? I, uh,” he lost his words for a second, especially as radiant blue eyes met with his. “Sorry, I just saw you were here alone and thought you’d like some company. Is that cool?”

 

The freshman hesitated, putting away his phone and headphones. He crumpled up some of the paper that was scattered towards Geoff’s side of the table and gave a friendly gesture. “Sure! Uh, that is perfectly fine! I’m not one to ever oppose company. I really like your tattoos,” the blond said, wrinkling his nose as his eyes ran around the ink and designs on Geoff’s arms.

 

“What? These old things?” Geoff slowly felt more and more comfortable and he unwrapped the paper of his sub. “Thanks. What’s your name, by the way? You look like a pretty decent dude.”

 

“Ryan. Well, James, but I go by Ryan. Ryan Haywood.” Ryan’s tone was a bit timid, but he hid it as he cleared his throat. “And you are?”

 

“Geoff Lazer Ramsey,” the senior winked and took a mouthful of his chicken teriyaki sub. He chewed it happily as he watched Ryan playing with his phone, probably to send a text message or something. “I’m a music major.”

 

Ryan’s face brightened up with a beam of excitement. “Oh, wow, really? That’s pretty awesome! I’m a theater major with a concentration in musical theater. You know, it would be really awesome if you were to compose pieces for a musical.”

 

“Maybe someday, but right now I’d just like to get my life going and get out of here,” Geoff chuckled. “But that is an idea, you know? So, you’re a theater major. What’s up with that?”

 

Ryan twiddled his thumbs. “Well, I always loved theater and playwrights. Shakespeare, Author Miller and his depressing self, T.S Eliot, all of them. Not only did I like the content of the plays, but I just love to act them out. Hope to make it to Broadway one day, but that’s a pure dream.”

 

“Make it happen. I know you can do it. Hell, look at me. If I can become a famous pianist, there is literally no way you can’t make it to Broadway,” Geoff winked and took a sip of his soda. Suddenly, there was a _laugh_ that sounded no less than heavenly. He nearly choked on his drink as Ryan continued to laugh and fade it out into a quaint chuckle.

 

 _God, he’s fucking cute._ Geoff pursed his lips to try to hold back his own bit of giggles as he watched Ryan laugh. “What’s so funny, Haywood?”

 

“Just the way you say ‘pianist’,” Ryan shrugged. “It’s funny.”

 

 _Smart ass, huh? That’s it. I’m hooked_. Geoff rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, it’s basically like a funny way of saying ‘penis’. Which is the only reason why I like playing the piano.”

 

“Makes sense,” Ryan crossed his arms, still having the afterglow of laughs rolling through his chest. There was a couple of moments where they were just in silence, looking at each other with smiles striking their faces. Geoff could feel the bubbles rising up in his throat and it reminded him of his freshman year when he first fell “in love” with that smart Chemistry major in his class. Ryan not only looked amazing, but Geoff could already tell that he was just an awesome guy to be around.

 

 _That kid was so lucky,_ Geoff still couldn’t help but think. He licked his lips before finishing off the last bit of his sub and swallowed it down thickly. “You know, I’m practicing for my recital coming up within the week…I don’t know if you heard, but uh—”

 

“The one over at Bell Hall? Yeah, I saw a poster about it,” Ryan had a big smile on his face. Geoff made a glad noise, thankful that Ryan actually had a clue what he was talking about, even if he did interrupt him.

 

“That’s great because I’m actually performing in it. Been practicing my ass off over it. Would you like to go to it and see me play?”

 

“I’d love that! I was actually going to invite my…roommate to that,” Ryan said. His voice quivered and he coughed into his hand, as if to correct himself. “I love recitals and I was hoping that he would come as well. Now that I know you’re performing in it, I can rub it in his face of how I know someone who’s famous on campus.”

 

“Ah, I don’t know about that. I’m just a musician. No big deal; there is barely anyone who actually knows me besides a stupid, annoying Brit and now you.”

 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something before his eyes widen, as if he realized something. “Oh, crap. Is the recital the 8th? My final is the morning after at 8 am on the 9th. I don’t know if I can make it, now…” He gave a genuine frown that even broke Geoff’s heart.

 

“Ah, come on. Just study hard in the afternoon. You’re telling me that you can’t give me two hours of your time?” He batted his eyelashes jokingly. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He gave a wink just to see that glimmering smile. “Make your roommate’s while, too.”

 

“Well, since you put it like that, I’ll _try_ to make it. I’d love to go and so I’ll more than likely will.” Ryan started to get up, grabbing fistfuls of Subway wraps and balled them up into wads. Geoff watched him carefully, eyes following almost every little move he made. “I’ll ask the roommate, too. It would be a nice event to go to.”

 

“Well since you put it like that, just in case you can’t make it why don’t we go catch a movie or something? My treat?” Geoff gave a wicked, inward smile when he saw Ryan’s moves halt to a rusty stop. The freshman clenched onto the paper wads, hiding his trembling and anxious fingers. Geoff licked his dry lips as he waited for an answer.

 

“Well, I…kind of have a partner already, Geoff.”

 

“Well, bring him too,” winked and got up. “You’re a cute kid and I’m sure you have a find taste in partners. Look, it’s nothing serious, alright? Here.” Geoff took a napkin and a pen that he had handy in his pocket. He scribbled down his number quickly and handed it to Ryan. “Here’s my number. Text me if you’re interested. You’re a cool dude and I like talking to you.”

 

“Well, thanks,” Ryan said softly as he took the napkin. He read over the number really quick and stuffed it into his pocket. “So, I’ll see you later?”

 

“I’ll see you at the recital. I’ve decided that if you’re not there, heads will roll,” Geoff gave a sideways sneer and kicked up his board to where it landed in his palm. “You got that?”

 

“Sure, you bully. I’ll see you there. I’ll also text you about the movies.”

 

“Call it a date and we got a deal,” Geoff licked his teeth and nearly as Ryan gave a hard purse of his lips. “Take a joke, dipwad. I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you, Geoff,” Ryan said as he threw away his trash, secretly grinning himself as he walked down the hall and out of the door.

 

 

~

 

 

_Mikey-babe: Chick-Fil-A?_

_Me: Sounds very romantic._

_Mikey-babe: Well, where else do you want to go?_

_Me: No, CFA sounds fine, promise._

_Mikey-babe: I sense sarcasm._

_Me: Look, CFA is fine. Let’s eat quickly so we can head back to the dorm for fun._

_Mikey-babe: …Deal._

~

 

 

When the door closed and locked, Ryan pulled at his shoulders making him squeal in delight. Michael was pulled into a loving kiss and he couldn’t help but giggle past their connected lips.

 

“Netflix?” the younger gave a petty huff, pulling at Ryan’s arm to lead them to the bed. “It’ll be some nice background noise.”

 

“Yeah, what would you like? Dr. Who or Breaking Bad?” Ryan snickered as Michael gave him a playful smack against his chest. “Seriously, let’s just put on some music if you’re _that_ worried about getting caught by Barb.”

 

“I honestly doubt that the RA would even care,” Michael confessed as he hopped on the bed. He immediately started to tear his clothes off before Ryan made a noise that stopped him. Strong fingers wrapped around his wrists and Michael looked up in curiosity. “What’s up, Ry?”

 

“Slower,” was all the theater major demanded. He rumbled lowly and hauled Michael close to him, pulling him on top as he laid down. When they kissed again, tongue slipped between each other’s lips and teeth and the younger Lad gave a muffled mewl. His eyes fluttered closed and let Ryan take control as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. The smooth fingers walked up and under his shirt, hiking up. Michael’s skin was so _hot_ , already misty with heated sweat that probably came from the anxiousness. Ryan made sure that he was gentle, pinching together his index and thumb as he felt around.

 

He could only describe Michael’s skin as a warm milk – so creamy and silky. His lips tasted like honey and he just couldn’t get enough of it; he even bit down on Michael’s pink bottom lip.

 

“Mmmf, you fucker. That hurt,” Michael whispered jokingly. “But, I could ask you to do it harder.”

 

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll do it,” Ryan promised as he bucked his hips up. He felt the slight, raised bulge of Michael’s pants rub up against his. It was so sensitive that it made his whole body tingle. “God, Michael. You’re gorgeous.” As he said that, he found the courage to rub his fingers over the budding nips that belonged to the younger boy. “So plush in all the right places.”

 

“Stop,” Michael huffed breathlessly.  “D-don’t say that. It makes me…”

 

“Hot and bothered?” Ryan smiled and let Michael lean into his neck as he played around with the nips. He teased them lightly, rolling them tenderly between his index and thumb. He didn’t _dare_ try to pinch. He didn’t want to ruin this moment – again – with unexpected pain. “I mean it, though. You don’t know what you do to me. You don’t know how long I’ve been dreaming about this all day.”

 

“No, I have an idea how long,” Michael responded with a tiny kiss against the crest of Ryan’s collarbone. His fingers also found their way under Ryan’s shirt, roaming around his abdominal area and feeling for the tight muscles that laid underneath the light patch of softness on his stomach. “I want this off,” he begged.

 

“With pleasure, _if_ you let me take yours off.” Ryan growled lightly at how eager Michael was, sitting up and immediately ripping his shirt off without a second thought. He obeyed his end of the deal and peeled off his own shirt, tossing it aside to be gathered up later.  His hands laid on the small of Michael’s back, pressing him upward. “Come on. I want to do something.”

 

“What’s that?” Michael cooed. He allowed Ryan to shift him upward as well as straighten his back. Almost instantly, Ryan’s lips came over his right bud, sucking lightly and running his tongue all around in modest circles. Michael nearly lost all of the air in his lungs as he lunged back. Ryan only held him closer and tighter, not allowing Michael to move as he continued. And then, Ryan heard it. A sound that was so airy, frail, and _girlish_ that it sent bright sparks down his spine and straight to his cock. Michael moaned loudly, tangling his fingers into the theater major’s blond hair. “F-fuck, Ryan,” he whimpered.

 

Ryan continued to lick, but his hands found new places to explore. They ran slow and steady down Michael’s stomach until they stopped when they felt the cold, metal button that was on Michael’s jeans. Ryan pulled away, lips wet and raw. “May I?”

 

“Please, fuck. Don’t ask questions, Ry,” Michael puffed. His hair was damp with sweat, making the tip a curly dark auburn. “I made life easier for you by not wearing underwear.”

 

“You’re fucking kidding…” Ryan panted, immediately unbuttoning the jeans. He grinded his teeth in anticipation, fingers buckling in from shakiness. His hand trembled along with Michael’s nervous thighs. If it wasn’t for Ryan holding him up, he was sure that Michael would have collapsed against him. He said no words as he began to unzip the jeans as slow and as leisurely as he could.

 

When Michael’s pants were finally undone, he gasped as he cock popped free. He groaned, humping into the air, begging for relief of heat that was confined in his jeans. Ryan was as a loss for words, staring _hungrily_ at Michael’s utterly smooth and cute-looking cock. The tip was a pretty pink, just as pink as Michael’s lips, with edges that flared beautifully to the sides. It leaked and dripped with arousal, giving off thick beads that made Ryan’s mouth water.

 

“Fucking Christ,” he cursed and immediately shucked off Michael’s jeans until they pooled around his knees. He felt himself grow weak, shuddering deeply as he saw Michael’s sac. He barely had any hair to him. The inside of his thighs were dusted with only a light graze of curly hair, but nothing thick or too dark like his own. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_.”

 

Michael gave a somber whimper that sounded like a messy sniffle. “Y-you don’t mean that.”

 

“ _I do_ ,” Ryan protested, taking his fingers and gently cupping Michael’s balls. Michael gave a high woo, throwing his head back and tossing the damp curls with it. “You’re flawless.” He massaged his fingers lightly against the wrinkled skin. His sac was tight and swollen from being so roused and Ryan could only imagine what he tasted like. Perhaps like honey, just like his lips. Or maybe even like a milky cream. “You don’t know how fucking hard I am. You’re too hot. There’s no way this is actually happening.”

 

Michael drew back with a sharp breath when Ryan wrapped his hand around his member. He was embarrassed at how Ryan’s hand nearly took over his entire length. He was nothing impressive at all and he cursed himself for being so _small_. “R-Ryan, don’t squeeze. I’ll fucking cum.”

 

“Don’t tell me that,” Ryan growled lowly. He kissed the very bottom of Michael’s chin and snickered. “I’ll purposely do it.”

 

“Well don’t. Please, I want this to last,” Michael pleaded pitifully. He muttered something as he rocked up into the theater major’s hand. “Fuck.”

 

“That’s fucking sexy,” Ryan blurted out. His voice was beginning to slur and slow, just as if he were drunk. “Fuck my hand, pretty boy. Pretend it’s a tight hole meant just for you.”

 

“S-stop!” Michael yelped, burying his thighs against Ryan’s fists. His cock head poke out from the other side of Ryan’s fist, dripping with precum and wetting the base of Ryan’s thumb. Ryan moaned, eyes rolling back from the sight. He felt Michael’s cock building up against his fingers. The muscles thickened and tightened and Ryan knew that his lover was close.

 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me with you like this,” Ryan said, his free hand slithering down to his own jeans. He quickly undid them in mere seconds, working his cock out of the slit in his boxers and the opening of his pants before it stood tall and proud in the air. “I hope this gives you an idea.”

 

Michael cursed, biting his tongue as he saw Ryan’s pretty cock. It was much thicker and longer than his, only furthering his shame even more with a shade of rose red. “Holy shit, Ryan.”

 

“Yeah,” was all Ryan could afford. He tightened his fingers around Michael’s shaft and nearly jumped at how the Lad howled. “Come on, babe. I want you to fuck my hand while I watch.” Ryan wrapped his other hand around his cock and gave it a few tugs in order to get some relieving friction. “Your cock looks too cute in my hand.”

 

Michael moan, finally losing himself. He grabbed onto Ryan’s shoulders with both hands and dipped his head forward, dangling soaked stands of hair that tickled at Ryan’s forehead. He started to hump like an animal, using Ryan’s hand for nothing more than to achieve his orgasm. He felt how Ryan’s fingers clenched around him, just like a real hole and it made his toes curl.

 

“You’re fucking pretty. Why didn’t we do this before, Michael? Maybe tomorrow I can suck that sweet cock. I’d love to see how you taste,” Ryan spoke sensually, drawing out his words to make sure that Michael could hear them clearly. To the younger Lad, the words rang like a bell and that’s when he was tipped over the edge.

 

He squealed out Ryan’s name, letting go of the theater major’s shoulder so that he could actually cover his mouth to silence himself. He buried himself to the pretend hilt of Ryan’s fist, thighs shaking as his orgasm rolled through him. Liquid warmth shot out in streams, covering Ryan’s chest with each pulse. Michael’s eyes fluttered shut and his strength finally gave out as he fell against Ryan in a heap. The older finally let go, hand opened and dripping with cum. He tried to not let any of it get onto the sheets, but it was basically inevitable. He just realized that they would have to wash the sheets immediately the next day, or maybe even tonight if there was a washer opened.

 

Michael was twitching, face planted into Ryan’s neck and hair plastered messily all over his forehead and shoulders. He made noises of afterglow and his hands tried to find some place to prop him up. “Oh, my fucking God,” he exhaled weakly.

 

“Michael, that was incredible,” Ryan purred. “You looked so _good_ like that. I can’t wait to actually…well, you know.” He smiled and kissed Michael’s lax lips. The younger Lad was completely spent; his face was loose and tired, eyes already closed and begging for sleep. Ryan laughed lightly and allowed Michael to lie down while he slipped from the bed. There was mess that stuck to his skin, but he didn’t care. He would get some paper towels or something to help clean it up until tomorrow. He could tell that Michael was done for the night. He wiped his hands and his skin before tossing the paper towels into the trashcan.

 

He grabbed his phone and looked to see if he gotten any messages. There were none, but that only reminded him of Geoff that he met earlier. He pulled out the napkin from his jeans and typed in the number that was written.

 

 _Me:_ _Hey, Geoff. It’s Ryan. Want to tell you that we will make it to the recital._

 

He put his phone back on the counter and headed back towards the bed again. He was still so hard and wanting and he groaned as he crawled back onto the mattress.   


“You owe me big time tomorrow, babe,” he said into Michael’s ear, but he was sure that he probably didn’t hear it. He wrapped his hand around his cock once again and groaned as he closed his eyes, dreaming about Michael and his sweet lips.

 


End file.
